Friends at the Olympic Winter Games
'Friends at the Olympic Winter Games '''is the sixth installment in the ''Friends ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch 3D. Playable Characters From the previous installment, 32 characters return, while 8 are newcomers. This makes a total of 40 playable characters. Veterans All-Around Type * Austin * Jarrett * Aaron * Nolan P. * Mikayla * Kaitlin * Bridget * Katie Speed Type * Zac * Dan * Nick B. * Chris T. * Ellie * Emma H. * Anna F. * Laura Power Type * Logan * Caleb R. * Corden * Zack * Brandon C. * Noah I. * Mark H. * Dylan P. Skill Type * Alex S. * Joe L. * Maddie W. * Hazel * Melissa * Anna B. * Haven * Brooklyn Newcomers * Jarod B. (All-Around) * Arika (All-Around) * John P. (Speed) * Gracie (Speed) * Jake C. (Power) * Caitlin (Power) * Jordan A. (Skill) * Liv H. (Skill) Non-Playable Characters Referees * Brad L. * Josh C. * Carie * Shannon Guests * Ryan O. * Chad * Joe B. * Drew O. * Brandon D. * Lane * Cameron K. * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Lexie L. * Ally M. * Keelan * Kimmie Events * Downhill * Giant Slalom * Super-G * Biathlon * 4-man Bobsleigh * Cross-Country Skiing * Curling * Figure Skating Singles * Figure Skating Pairs * Moguls * Aerials * Ski Cross * Ski Halfpipe * Ski Slopestyle * Ice Hockey * Luge * Nordic Combined * Short Track 1000m * Skeleton * Ski Jumping Large Hill * Team Large Hill * Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Cross * Halfpipe * Snowboard Slopestyle * Big Air * Speed Skating 500m * Speed Skating Mass Start Music All music from the previous game returns, with the addition of 16 new songs, making for a total of 68 songs. Mario Series Returning Music * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Beware the Forest's Mushrooms from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Battle Mode from Super Mario Kart * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 * Main Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Pandemonium from Mario Party 9 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey New Music * Bonus from Super Mario All-Stars * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party * The Blue Skies Yonder from Mario Party 2 * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Super Circuit * Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker Sonic Series Returning Music * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast * White Park, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog '' * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from ''Sonic Mania * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces New Music * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * I Am... All Of Me from Shadow the Hedgehog * Quick Trip to Paradise from Sonic Rivals * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Time Eater from Sonic Generations